The Radicals
The Radicals is a cartoon that has been watchable on Netflix since 2014. It is about three teenage heroes who gain Superpowers after being caught in an explosion. After other people who gained powers following the explosion use their powers for evil, three teenagers decide to use their powers for good. Characters Heroes 'Paige O’Neal/Sparky:' The leader of The Radicals. She has the power to manipulate electricity and magnetism with her body. She is beautiful, charismatic, and tough; all of these qualities make her an effective leader. She values freedom, and she hates being tied down; she usually avoids getting into relationships because of this. Prior to getting her powers, she was a popular cheerleader. Even without her powers, she stood up for others and was nice to everyone; thus setting the stage for her becoming a hero. She and the rest of the Radicals gained their powers after they were caught in an explosion at the Element Red plant that their father ran. Strong-willed and confident, she seeks to bring out the best in the Radicals. Blaine O’Neal/WarBandit: Sparky’s younger brother. He has the power to use 99.9% of his brain at any given time. As a result he has a genius level intellect, and his memory and focus have been significantly enhanced. In addition, he has the ability to learn and completely understand anything by simply observing it. For example, he was able to teach himself Taekwondo by simply reading books and watching internet videos. Although he has always been very intelligent, he suffered from a learning disability which hampered his academic performance. With his newfound powers, he excelled in school and became on top of his class. He creates the equipment the Radicals use to fight crime, and uses his own weapons and gadgets such as: His signature Bo fighting staff, a Taser wire used for stunning opponents, sticky bombs, and ADA (Applicative Defense Assistant); an artificial intelligence that controls Tower R and assists the team in their adventures. After his father’s death, he takes control of his father's company along with his sister. He has a sarcastic and witty sense of humor. His powers grant him fourth-wall awareness, meaning he actually knows he is a cartoon character; he frequently breaks the fourth wall, leading to humorous situations. Cortez Campbell/Rock: A longtime friend of Paige and Blaine and star runningback on the high school football team. His powers are superhuman strength, endurance, and durability. When angry or his life is in danger, he goes into a state called “Rock Rage”; in which his speed, strength, and durability increase exponentially and he gains unstoppable momentum. He is also highly skilled at fighting and is one of the toughest kids in school. He loves sports and partying, and he secretly has a crush on Paige but does not know how to tell her. He grew up in a poor neighborhood, but moved once his father started working for Arthur O’Neill. Miguel Hernandez/Thunder: ''' The twin brother of the Lightning Kid. He was initially a member of the Kliq along with his brother and Razor, but after growing tired of a life of crime he joins the Radicals. Although the Radicals initially mistrusted him, after proving himself, they eventually warm up to him and he becomes a full member. He has the ability to generate concussive sound waves by clapping his hands against any surface. He becomes close friends with Sparky and Warbandit, but has a rocky relationship with Rock due to Thunder's former affiliation with Razor. He is an on and off member of the Radicals, often taking long leaves of absences. He is a loner who dislikes taking orders. '''Agent Maria Giovanni: Maria Giovanni, who is often referred to simply by her last name, is the director of the BU'reau of '''S'uper'H'umans (BUSH). She first appears in Season three in order to get the Radicals to register with the Federal Government. When they eventually refuse at the end of Season three, she puts together her own team of superheroes known as the Strikeforce. Although chronologically she is in her sixties, biologically she is in her mid-20s as the result of a supersoldier serum called "Optimum". Optimum grants her slowed aging, peak-level strength and stamina; and immunity to most diseases, illnesses, toxins, and venoms. She has a vendetta against Mideon Knight and the two of them have been at odds for many years, with Giovanni frequently foiling Mideon's plans. '''The Strikeforce: A government-sanctioned team of superheroes who are formed to counteract the Radicals. When the Radicals refused to register with the federal government at the end of Season three, the Strikeforce was formed as a group of superheroes who answer only to the government. The group consists of Swanwoman, the Red Racer, Ferra, and XJ-5. Although they are heroes, they often find themselves at odds with the Radicals and the two teams have sort of a rivalry. They first appear in season four, helping to bring the Radicals back together and fight the Power Circle. Jennifer "Jenny" Nakamura/Swanwoman: Jenny Nakamura is an extremely wealthy Japanese businesswoman. At night she fights crime in the city of San Francisco. When BUSH discovers her activities, she is blackmailed into joining the Strikeforce. Although she has no superpowers, she is physically and mentally trained to perfection; having mastered several martial arts, and is a scientific genius and master strategist. She is the field leader of the force. Gordy Greene/Red Racer: Once a 20-year old dock worker from Baltimore. After being exposed to Element Red on the job, much like the Radicals, he develops super speed. When his brother was murdered at a party, he initially used his powers to seek vengeance; but after seeing the exploits of the Radicals on TV, he becomes inspired to become the Red Racer. He fights crime in his hometown of Baltimore, and joins the Strikeforce when he is told that he would be paid. Angelique "Angie" Parker/Ferra: A former member of the Kliq. After a stint in jail, she is pardoned by the government and is forced to join the Strikeforce in order to obtain freedom. X5: An android developed by the US Government in order to protect humanity. Shortly after he was built, he joined the Strikeforce. Unlike most robots, X5 has free will and has the same emotions and feelings as humans. He also has superhuman strength, speed, and is armed with a katana that he charges with electric energy in order to slice through anything. He is also capable of hacking into any computer system; providing a technological edge to the team. Arthur O'Neal: Paige and Blaine’s father. A Scientist who owns a research firm called the O’Neal group and is extremely wealthy. Arthur discovered Element Red on the moon and found out that it can be used for energy purposes. Knowing that Element Red was potentially dangerous in the wrong hands, he forms a secret organization known as the Horsemen, which consisted of himself, Nathaniel White, Koji Nakamura, and Mideon Knight, in order to regulate who can and who cannot get the material. Mideon Knight was brought in order to provide leverage against the U.S. Government, O'Neal knowing that what he was doing was illegal. When O'Neal, White, and Nakamura realized that Mideon planned on using Element Red to build weapons of mass destruction, they threatened to expose him. O'Neal dissolved the Horsemen, and instead gave the U.S. Government control over the Element Red supply. Mideon began threatening O'Neal, warning him to give control of the Element Red supply to him. O'Neal however, remained defiant, threatening that he will expose both himself, Nakamura, White, and Mideon if anything happened. Mideon was forced to act, he had Arthur's power plant sabotaged and rigged to explode; this is the same explosion that killed Arthur and gave the Radicals their powers. Nakamura was killed when a bomb was placed on his private jet, and White, after seeing what happened to his friend Arthur, committed suicide. The Centurion/King Godwin Odogwu: Appears in Season 4. The young, benevolent king of the fictional African nation of Buharia. He places his country's interests and the welfare of his people above all else. He uses a suit of armor armed with a spear and other various weapons, in order to defend his country from threats in the form of: terrorists, multinational corporations, and foreign governments. He is initially cynical towards both the Radicals and the O'Neal Group, having a deep distrust of them. He eventually joins the Rocket's Power Circle. Little did he know that the Rocket was only using him, so that he can gain access to Buharia's oil reserves. He realizes that the Rocket was using him, and he joins the heroes in opposing the Power Circle. He appears again in Season 7, in order to defend the world against Mideon Knight. He is one of the smartest men in the world, with an intellect rivaling Warbandit and the Rocket. Villains Andrew White: Blaine’s one time best friend. He is the son of businessman Nathaniel White. He and Blaine are intellectual equals, even more so after Blaine received his powers. Blaine was his only friend and very few other people liked him, because he was immature and arrogant. In contrast, Blaine is one of the most popular kids in school and gets all the girls. Andrew envies Blaine for this reason and often pursues a rivalry with him. Although he was born into wealth, his father was cold towards him and his mother. His parents eventually divorced and Andrew was forced to live with his father, whom he hated. His mother, who wanted nothing to do with the family, ran off with another man and abandoned Andrew. So in order to escape the drama at home, Andrew spent most of his time at Blaine’s house. When the Element Red plant exploded, many of his father’s investments were destroyed. With his family broken and his company in tatters, he committed suicide. This did not really affect Andrew as he did not like his father anyway. When Blaine and the Radicals got their powers, he accompanied them on their adventures and acted as a tagalong kid. After awhile he sought to fight crime alongside the radicals: He built a jet pack and a plasma gun, and began calling himself The Rocket. The Radicals began to see him as a nuisance; when Andrew was kidnapped by the Blue Baron, the Radicals saw this as the last straw and ordered him to stop trying to be a hero. His envy of the Radicals, Warbandit in particular, becomes outright hatred and lust for power. He went to the Blue Baron and demanded that he give him the Superhuman Serum. The serum gave him the same abilities as Blaine. He is able to learn things faster than the average human, and is capable of creating grand strategy. Using his father’s fortune, he builds a jet-powered suit of armor armed with various weapons and gadgets and sets out to take over the world. He asks the Radicals to join him and when they refuse, he fights them and defeats them. He then kills the Blue Baron, seizes control of his organization, and becomes the Radicals’ archenemy. Though he later leaves the Kliq, seeing them as incompetent, and wages his war with the Radicals solo. Initially he is an arrogant, hot-headed, and immature brat but he becomes more pragmatic and manipulative as the series goes on. His morality frequently shifts throughout the series: Going from an ally of the Radicals, to the series main villain, then an anti-hero, before returning to main villain status in seasons 4 and 5, then becoming a hero in the last two seasons. He isn't above teaming up with the Radicals against a common enemy. Although he hates Blaine O'Neal, he has a high degree of respect and admiration for him; even considering him the closest thing he has ever had to a real friend. He sees killing the Radicals as something he, and he alone, has a right to do; he will even intervene and save them if their lives are in danger. Generally he is arrogant, egotistical, manipulative, and prideful. He is able to get away with his crimes, usually by escaping once he is defeated. 'Byron Montgomery/The Blue Baron:' A former colleague of Arthur O’Neal. He, like Arthur O’Neal, was once one of the most brilliant and world-renowned scientists; nicknamed the Baron of Genetics. When the Radicals gain fame around Silver City, he becomes fascinated with their powers. He creates a serum that can give people superpowers after a series of tests, he tests the serum on himself; giving him enhanced strength and agility. Seeking to improve the serum, he begins hiring thugs to kidnap people so he can test it on them. Seeing this as unethical, the Radicals are forced to shut him down. They confront him in his laboratory and after a short fight, Montgomery falls in to a vat filled with a blue substance. As a result, his skin turns blue and he goes insane. He then creates a super-powered mafia called the Kliq. Along with the Kliq, the Blue Baron begins terrorizing Silver City. He is the Radicals’ initial archenemy. 'Diego Garcia/Razor:' Cortez’s rival and fellow football teammate. He is an arrogant, narcissistic, and egotistical bully who is obsessed with his appearance and making himself look good. After being exposed to Element Red radiation following the explosion, he develops superhuman strength and joins the Blue Baron's Kliq. He and Rock grew up in the same neighborhood, and they have a strong dislike for each other. In addition, he has a crush on Sparky. 'Renaldo Hernandez/The Lightning Kid:' Razor’s best friend and sidekick, and Thunder's brother. He usually follows Razor around and does whatever he does. After the explosion he receives superhuman speed. He is best described as reckless and hot-headed. He and Razor were written out after Season 2, but reappear as drug addicts in Season 4. Andrew White promises to get them off of their addictions, if they help him destroy the Radicals. He gets cleaned up and becomes a member of the Power Circle in Season 4 Angelique "Angie" Parker/Ferra: 'Angie Parker was once one of the toughest girls in school. After getting exposed to Element Red radiation, she develops the ability to telekinetically control all types of iron; even at a molecular level. After the Kliq split up, she joins becomes an agent of BUSH and is placed in the Strikeforce. 'Mideon Knight: A ruthless and powerful terrorist, criminal mastermind, and leader of the Order of The Black Rose. He is the wielder of the Nega Force, a mystical energy that is powered by the evil nature of its wielder; he was given control over the Nega Force by a mystical order of druids, when he proved to be the only person evil enough to have control over it, he promptly murders the druids and forms the Order of the Black Rose. He was responsible for the deaths of the Radicals' parents and them gaining superpowers, having caused the explosion at the Nuclear Plant. His primary goal is world domination, killing anyone who stands in his way. When Arthur O'Neal tried to stand against him, Mideon had him killed. When he learned that Sparky and Warbandit were Arthur's children, he extended his vendetta against Arthur to them; vowing to wipe out his entire bloodline. He is killed in a final fight against a combined team consisting of both the Radicals and the Rocket. He returns from the dead in season seven, when his soul is placed in a powerful cybernetic body. Due to the evil that he is responsible for, especially the explosion that killed the Radicals' fathers and gave them their powers, he is the Radicals' most hated enemy; the only one they have no problem killing and actually want to kill. He was born in Austria, to a family of aristocrats. His powers come from the Nega Force, which grants him: Flight, super-strength, durability, teleportation, energy projection, force-field generation, and eternal youth. His abilities have enabled him to live an extremely long life: he speaks every language known to man, has mastered every martial art known to man, has mastered genetics and other sciences, and has acquired a rather large fortune. He has fought in the Crusades, served in the armies of Genghis Khan, been a corporal of Napoleon's Grande Armee, a member of Blackbeard's band of pirates, served in the SS during World War II, and was a double agent for both the CIA and the KGB during the Cold War. When both the United States and the Soviet Union discovered that he was manipulating both of them, they sent a combined army after him, which he defeated single-handedly. His home and base of operations is Avalon, a small island off the coast of Greece. 'Jade Knight:' Mideon's "daughter" and a clone of Sparky. When Mideon lured Sparky into a trap, he announced that he planned to clone her and then kill her. Although the Radicals were able to rescue Sparky, Mideon was still able to use the blood samples he was able get from Sparky to complete the process; thus Jade was created. Being that she is Sparky's clone, they have some similarities: both are bold, charismatic, and beautiful but the similarities stop there. Whereas Sparky is kindhearted and sweet, Jade is cruel and sadistic; where as Sparky is devoted to the ideals of freedom and justice, Jade is devoted to her father's ideals of spreading death and terror; whereas Sparky has long blond hair, Jade has black hair with red highlights. Both Jade and Sparky hate each other passionately, and Jade will go out of her way to try and kill her; even if it means going against her father's plans. Like Sparky, she has the power to manipulate electricity and magnetism; although her electrical energy is red, unlike Sparky's white energy. She appears again in Season 4, when the Rocket breaks her out of jail. Knowing they had a common enemy in the Radicals, they joined forces and formed the Power Circle. She fools the Radicals into believing she had turned a new leaf, although Sparky refuses to believe it. Being that Thunder is also a former villain, the two find some similarities between each other and begin dating. Once she gains the trust of the other three Radicals, she turns them all against Sparky; causing dissention within the group. She shows her true colors by blowing up the O'Neal House, while the Radicals were off fighting a villain; even leaving a note saying it was her and mocking the Radicals for trusting her. She is defeated again and believed to be dead, until she returns in season 6, teaming up with the Star Rogues alongside her father. 'Amber Griffin/Ember:' She first appeared in season four, as the head of the O'Neal Group's applied sciences division and love interest of Blaine. She helps the Radicals in defeating the Power Circle in season 4, and her and Blaine begin dating by the end of the season. While she is using a particle accelerator, Andrew White has the accelerator sabotaged. In the resulting freak accident her molecules are over-stimulated, and she becomes a fiery being. Blaming Warbandit, and by extension the Radicals, for her condition; she takes up the name "Ember" and vows to destroy them. She teams up with Andrew White, who controls events behind his jail cell, and becomes one of the antagonists of season five. However, when she finally sees the light and realizes that the Rocket was responsible for her condition she gives up her life of crime; becoming an anti-heroine who fights crime in Silver City alongside the Radicals, and uses violent methods to fight criminals. Star Rogues: A group of superpowered mercenaries who are hired by Jade Knight in Season 6 to kill both the Radicals and Andrew White. Little is known about them other than the fact that they get their name from bodies in the Solar system. They are led by Terra, a slender, green haired woman who has the ability to control the ground. Pluto controls ice, Neptune controls water, Crescent-Man can control gravity and the tides of the ocean, and Mars controls fire. Together, they are incredibly powerful. So powerful, that the Radicals are forced to team up with Andrew White, Ember, and the Strikeforce in order to defeat them. Settings and Other Concepts Silver City: A relatively new city recently built in Arizona. The city was built on top of an old silver mine, hence the name “Silver” City. It was built in the early 1950’s for scientists moving into the area. Overtime, however, many people from all walks of life moved into the new city in search for jobs. This mass migration of people created a population boom, and there were not enough jobs to go around for everyone. As a result, these new migrants met poverty and hardship and crime became widespread. However, the crime and poverty was isolated in poorer neighborhoods. The discovery of Element Red provided a massive boost in the economy: an Element Red power plant was built in the Science Hills section, providing much needed jobs. There are two High schools in Silver City: North High and South High, which serve the Northern and Southern parts of the city respectively. Avalon: A small island of the coast of Greece controlled by Mideon Knight and his organization, the Order of the Black Rose. It was given to Mideon Knight by the United Nations, after he single-handedly defeated every army that was sent to capture him. He promptly kills the island's inhabitants, leaving only a few alive, whom he turns into his slaves and servants, he also uses the inhabitants' DNA to create superpowered clones, building an extremely powerful personal army. The world knows Mideon commits atrocities and unethical experiments on the island, but being that Mideon is so powerful, they cannot do anything about it. Element Red: A substance discovered on the moon by Arthur O’Neal. It is the most radioactive element known to man. Although not much is known about it, it is known to cause adverse effects in Humans. It has been shown to alter the DNA of living organisms and give them “superpowers.” These super-powered humans, known as “Reds”, are seen by society as a threat. The Radicals gained their powers from Element Red exposure, and use their powers to fight for good. The Nega Force: An ancient mystical energy that is powered by the wielder's inherent evil. Only the darkest of hearts is capable of obtaining its power. The energy was created by Negatio, a mystical entity who represents nothingness and is worshiped by the Order of the Black Rose, an ancient order of druids from the island of Avalon. It gives its wielder superhuman strength, the ability to fire energy blasts, create force fields, teleport, fly, and it also gives one the ability to stay young forever. However, those who are not strong or evil enough to wield its power are consumed by it. Therefore, many have lost their lives trying to master the mystical energy: this went on for thousands of years until Mideon Knight, an Austrian prince, learned of the Nega Force while fighting in the Crusades. He traveled to Avalon to seek after the energy, and once arriving, was given the Nega Necklace. After which, he underwent rigorous physical training and meditation for a year, finally gaining control of the Nega Force. Seasons 'Season 1: The Element Red Saga-' Deals with Sparky, Warbandit, and Rock gaining their powers following the explosion and becoming The Radicals. It also deals with Andrew White's disappointment about not having any superpowers, and his envy of the Radicals, Blaine in particular, for having them. Nathaniel White seeks to exploit people with powers, going insane and becoming the Blue Baron. 'Season 2: The Rocket Saga- '''As the Radicals continue to learn and develop their powers, several new threats appear on the horizon. It also details Andrew White becoming this season's big bad. Andrew's constant schemes against the Radicals, and his dream of world domination makes him the most dangerous foe the Radicals have faced yet. '''Season 3: The Black Rose Saga-' The Radicals are beginning to grow into their role as superheroes, gradually maturing and becoming more responsible. In the meantime, they face their greatest threat yet: the evil terrorist organization known as the Order of The Black Rose, their leader Mideon Knight, and his daughter, Sparky clone, and second-in-command Jade. Things get personal between the Radicals and Mideon, as the Radicals realize that Mideon played a bigger role in their lives than they thought. The season also deals with The Rocket going from the big bad to an anti-hero, and the romantic tension between Sparky and Rock. Other concepts introduced in this season are BUSH (BUreau of Super Humans), a government agency tasked with monitoring superhumans and prosecuting supervillians. 'Season 4: Power Circle Saga- '''The Radicals have finally come of age. Paige and Cortez begin dating, and Blaine and Paige re-open their late father's company: The O'Neal group. However, public opinion is beginning to turn against the Radicals after Silver City is destroyed in the final fight against Mideon Knight. When the Radicals refuse to register with BUSH, the US Government forms their own team of superheroes known as the Strikeforce. Andrew White, after helping defeat Mideon Knight, becomes the chairman of BUSH, overthrowing Maria Giovanni. He uses his position to turn the public against the Radicals and make the Strikeforce more popular. Andrew becomes one of the most powerful men in the world, and even aligns himself with Jade Knight and the Order of the Black Rose. He breaks Jade Knight out of jail, and puts together a secret group of criminals called the Power Circle who seek to take over the world. Instead of outright fighting the Radicals, he seeks to destroy them from the shadows; he sends Jade Knight to infiltrate the team, and destabilize them, eventually forcing them to go their separate ways. He forms the Power Circle, an alliance consisting of the Radicals' enemies: Himself, Jade Knight, the Centurion, Razor, and Lightning Kid. The Power Circle sets out to take over the world, leading to the Radicals coming back together and teaming up with other heroes in order to defeat them. Other heroes such as the Strikeforce and King Godwin are introduced in this season. '''Season 5: Ember Saga- '''The Radicals are closer than ever. Sparky and Rock's relationship becomes more serious, Blaine's intelligence has gained him worldwide recognition, Andrew White is finally facing trial for his crimes, and the Radicals have become international celebrities for constantly saving Silver City and the world from various threats. When it seems that things are looking up for the Radicals, a new threat appears on the horizon. Amber Griffin, a scientist working for the O'Neal Group and Blaine's girlfriend, is involved in a freak accident involving a particle accelerator that over-stimulates her molecules and turns her into a being of fire. Blaming the Radicals for her condition, she helps break Andrew White out of prison and the two team up to destroy the Radicals. '''Season 6: The Jade Saga-' Crime in Silver City has reached an all-time low following the events of Season 5, and the Rocket has decided to give up his life of crime and live in seclusion after being pardoned for his crimes. The O'Neal Group switches its direction towards space travel, and begins working on a massive space colony that will help solve Earth's overpopulation problems. The Radicals are beginning to get bored. Jade Knight, who has escaped from an ultra-security prison, returns to Avalon and reforms the Order of the Black Rose. She sets her sights on Silver City, and hires a group of Element Red-enhanced mercenaries known as the Star Rogues to kill Andrew White, as revenge for Andrew's betrayal in Season 4, and the Radicals. Jade returns to Silver City, along with the Star Rogues, and forces the Radicals to join forces with Andrew White and defeat her. 'Season 7: The Final Season-' Jade returns to Avalon after being defeated by the Radicals. Mideon Knight is resurrected by Jade and is hungry for vengeance. He returns to Silver City and loses a fight to the Radicals. However, he only pretends to be defeated and places a virus on the O'Neal space colony that puts on a collision course with Earth. This forces the Radicals to team up with Ember, Andrew White, and the Strikeforce in order to stop him and Jade. Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Adult Swim Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series